Candy Store Security Footage
by IceTsuki
Summary: A trip to the candy store! L uses his puppy dog eyes to get Raitokun to come along…A towel is lost? And what is that I hear about public displays of affection? What’s on the security tape? One shot, VERY mild lime, LxRaito yaoi! Rate and Review PLEASE!


SUMMARY - A trip to the candy store! L uses his puppy dog eyes to get Raito-kun to come along…A towel is lost!?!? And what is that I hear about public displays of affection? What's on the security tape? One shot, VERY mild lime, LxRaito yaoi!

DISCLAIMER- I don't own ANYTHING except MY novel which is lost in the abyss of time…and I definitely don't own Tootsie-Pop©…or Death Note. Or Light. Or L. I don't even own a damn apple. Gawd I suck…

WARNINGS – err sorta limey at some point? OH and a little language!

Hana's Candy Store Security Tape Footage

"…Yagami-san?"

"Ryuzaki, why are you being so formal?"

"I need to pick up some…_evidence_…on the corner of Sixth and Ninth streets." (A/N. XD)

"Isn't that a candy store?"  
"…The owner knows me and we have some business to do…"  
"What are you implying?" The mass murderer knew _exactly_ where this was going.

"…I would like Yagami-san to accompany me…" _'Willingly'_ the detective added mentally, fumbling with their handcuffs a little.

"…No."

"But-"

"No."

"What if-"

"No."

"How about-"

"No."

"But Raito-kuuuuuun!"

"No."

Silence.

"No." _'Whoops…he didn't say anything…'_ Raito turned away, blushing slightly at his eager denial. More silence. (1) Hesitantly he turned back to look at his arch-enemy.

L's eyes were watery, filled to the rims with tears, his eyebrows were creased into a slight sad frown, and his bottom lip stuck out slightly, pouting, utterly kissable…

Raito turned all the way around, blocking from Ryuzaki's view a very strong blush…and an all-too-noticeably bulge in his pants. He took a very, _very_ deep breath. "…No…"

Suddenly the detective wrapped his arms around Raito's stomach, hugging him awkwardly. "Onegai, Raito-_kun_?" L emphasized the suffix 'kun', and Raito's two aforementioned 'issues' heightened…no pun intended.

_No…nononononono! _Raito was telling himself. _I'm here to __**kill **__this man, not buy him candy!_

"Fine."

_No! I didn't mean that!_

"When will you be ready, Raito-kun?"

_Never! I'm not going!_

"Just give me ten minutes in the room."

_Damn you vocal chords!_

Ryuzaki led the way to their shared room, and Raito turned away as the detective punched in the thirty-four number/letter combination (all from memory, of course) onto the keyboard next to the door, granting access to the room. With a click, the door swung open, revealing their humble living space.

Ryuzaki immediately went to his state-of-the-art PC and proceeded to check his email (though we all know he was looking at yaoi pictures). Raito went into the bathroom, slipping the chain through a small hole near the doorknob and took a cold shower.

Five minutes later, Raito came out with a towel around his waist to find L lying on the bed. Raito made his way toward the closet, but the chain was too short. He sighed, pulling on it a little to alert Ryuzaki of the problem, but the detective didn't budge, watching him mockingly. Raito pulled a little harder, not wanting to lower himself to _telling _him to move, but once again Ryuzaki didn't budge, smirking wickedly. Raito glared, yanking on the chain, but not before L yanked on it first, sending the young man flying towards him. Raito landed on the ground, standing up and glaring at Ryuzaki, who began to chuckle.

Blushing madly, Raito grabbed the towel that had been lost in the commotion, tying it around his waist again. The murderer sighed. "Ryuzaki," he muttered acidly, though there was still embarrassment in his voice, "could you kindly move closer so I can reach the closet?"

L put his thumb to his lips, glancing upward innocently. "Well, I _could_…"

An anger mark appeared on Raito's forehead. "_Would_ you?"

The detective smiled evilly (A/N. he _**is**_ the antagonist of the protagonist who turns into an antagonist, after all! ). "What's the magic word?"

"Bastard."

"The percentage of you being Kira is now-"

Raito sighed, gritting his teeth. "O-Onegai…"

L smiled victoriously, getting up and giving Raito the needed space. He watched in his peripheral vision as the man grabbed his usual white shirt and his usual pants, but adding in a black leather jacket (2) before retreating into the bathroom again.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Raito-kun, it took you fourteen minutes to get ready, you're four minutes late."

Said murderer (3) sighed, following Ryuzaki out of the building as they headed toward the corner of sixth and ninth. "It's your fault for not letting me into the closet!"

"You need to _say_ what you want, otherwise you'll never get it." (4)

Raito sighed again. Ryuzaki was out in his usual clothes, not even bothering to wear a jacket in the winter weather. He was a weird one…but that's what Raito loved about him. _No. NO love here. I'm gonna kill that bastard first chance I get!_

The walk went by quickly. They made small talk, and Raito relished every time L moved his thumb to his plump, kissable lips…what would they taste like? Were they as soft as they looked? Was he gay? (A/N. We all know that all of those are 'yes'…)

Finally they reached the store. Raito held open the door for L, a small bell announcing their arrival.

"OOOH, Ryu-chan!!!" cried a plump elderly woman from behind the counter, suddenly leaping over counter and customer alike in one bound and catching the detective in a bear hug.

"Hello, Hana-san. This is my co-worker and friend, Raito-kun."

"OOOH, your _**boyfriend**_!!!" she squealed.

Raito's eyes flew open, mouth opening in preparation for denial, but the older boy merely laughed.

"Yes," he replied casually, "we're a couple."

"SQUEE!!!" she exclaimed. "75 OFF EVERYTHING!!!"

"Oh Hana-san, that's hardly necessary…"

Said yaoi fan ran up to Raito, catching him in a bone-breaking hug. "Treat him well!!!"

"But…but…"

L leaned his head on Raito's shoulder and hugged him around the waist. "Just go with it for now…" he whispered into the young male's ear. Raito blushed and shivered.

"OOOH, words of _love_!!!"

_I'm gonna kill you, L…_

Ryuzaki went around, picking out several of anything in reach that was sweet…except licorice. He didn't like licorice. (A/N. oO)

An hour and a half later he was done, and he wrote out the $2,500 check (A/N. And that's 75 off!?!?), telling her Watari-san would pick it up later. He took a Tootsie-pop© out of the bag and started sucking on it, licking it seductively, rolling it around in his mouth. Raito looked away, blushing madly, his pants bulging again.

"Oh, I almost forgot," L said, holding out the lollipop to Raito. "You want some?"

Raito pounced on Ryuzaki, knocking down several shelves before hitting the floor and kissing him passionately, candy falling on top of them. Raito not-so-subtly demanded entrance into the other's mouth, but L refused, pulling away. "You need to say what you want, otherwise you'll never get it."

"I want _you_," he replied in a voice dripping with lust.

L smiled. "Fair enough." Then they returned into the kiss with renewed passion. Their hands and tongues roamed as they grinded their hips together madly. In their lust they did not hear Hana's fangirlish squeals, or Misa-chan's scream as she walked in to see them undressing each other, or even the assistant manager drawing a random plot-convenient curtain around them for their privacy.

_Mmm…I'll kill him some other time…_

Five days later, L received a new email from Hana-san:

**12/7 Hana's Candy Security Tape Footage**

This is my first decent one-shot, I did a SasukexItachi one but it's not very good…but I'm proud of this one! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think of it…I need to know or I probably won't write anymore…ever…

NOTES

(1) As I was writing this part, my teacher said to the class "At this point, you should have two L shaped figures XD

(2) I was _very_ tempted to give him a pleather jacket…

(3) I've always wanted to say that

(4) This line was inspired by my best friend ArriettaHoundKeeper, who seems to think that I can tell exactly what she's thinking by her face…it drives me insane, especially when it looks like she's going to cry (which is often, she has that natural puppy dog face XD)


End file.
